


In my veins

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heart Warming, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Sam and Dean spent a week apart from each other, some necessary touching happens so soulmates can breathe again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started as a tumblr prompt but it took a different turn. Enjoy the free fluff!

Dean was gone for a week now and Sam was almost crawling out of his skin. He worried, no matter how many time he'd called or texted, because Dean was hunting on his own and Sam was too sick to help. He would never admit it,  but he needed Dean to take care of him and, most of all, he needed Dean _close_. He missed his big brother like a vital organ.

With each passing day, Sam started feeling worse and it wasn't just because of the sickness. Dean would call everyday and he would tell him he was fine, Dean shouldn't worry too much about him and focus on not getting killed on the job, now that he didn't had Sam to save his ass; but the truth was a silent communication between them, for the both of them. _I miss you, please be safe, take care of yourself while I can't. I miss you, be careful, I can't lose you._

Sam was sitting in the library, not as much of reading as he was staring at the iron door while the minutes passed. When the door opened and Dean entered the bunker, Sam was on his foot and walking towards him in a second. The dizziness he was starting to feel gone now that his brother was back and he might need him.

"Finally! Are you okay? You hurt?" Sam asked, reaching Dean at the end of the staircase. Dean looked tired, but unharmed. Sam sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean looked at him and smiled. "Missed you, little brother." He pushed Sam down to give him a kiss and Sam felt his whole body relax to the touch and the smell of Dean. "Come on, I need a shower. And a nap."

Sam didn't had to ask, Dean pushed him with him into the shower. Sam traced the outline of a new monster caused scar of his brother's shoulder, shaking a little with just the thought of the worse that could have happened. Dean held Sam's hand and looked at him in silence, but the words were audible for Sam. _I'm okay._ Sam smiled and nodded.

When they got out of the shower, Dean didn't mind putting his clothes on and Sam followed him to his bed, also naked. They both needed this, the warmth and the reassuring touching their bodies were craving after so long apart. Dean opened his arms and Sam fitted with his head on his shoulder and his legs wrapped around Dean's waist.

"Did you eat today?" Dean asked, the big brother was back.

"Yes, Dee. I'm fine, don't worry." Sam sighed, content. "Just glad you're back, I worry too much about you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Dean chuckled. "I'm right here, baby brother. I won't leave you again until you're feeling better." Dean kissed Sam's hair and Sam felt as he inhaled his smell.

Sam's soul was breathing again after a week.


End file.
